The Many Problems of Ebony Sanders
by A Slightly Obsessive Mosquito
Summary: Ebony Sanders is an outsider, and she likes it that way. She's kind of weird and the only person who is brave enough to deal with her is her sister. That is until Albus Potter gets in the way and turns her life around for the worst. How is it that after six years of watching from the sidelines Ebony suddenly finds herself right in the center of all the drama?
1. My Name is Ebony Sanders

**Hello readers! I am super glad that you have chosen to read my story. This is my first time writing a FanFiction and I'm sure that my writing is far from perfect so please bear with me. Enjoy :)**

 **(I also don't own Harry Potter)**

My name is Ebony Juliet Sanders, and going to that party was the biggest mistake of my life. If I knew that I would end up sleeping with Albus Potter, I wouldn't have done it. If I knew I would end up pregnant, I most definitely wouldn't have done it. But it happened and I can't change that.

It's all Lily Potter's fault, she was born.

Or more specifically she was born on the same day as me, September 30th. And of course the only person I ever talk to, my sister, Fern, was in the hospital wing because of a severe head injury (which I didn't cause by the way). So nobody knew it was my birthday, and when little Louis Weasley ran into the Gryffindor common room shouting that it was Lily Potter's birthday and that there was going to be a huge party, I was already upset that nobody had acknowledged my being 17. Not that anybody acknowledges me anyways. It's like I'm invisible. Ebony Sanders, the invisible student of Hogwarts.

As I was saying, the news that someone was having a party didn't sit very well with me. After some thinking, I decided to go to the party. I think that I was a bit off my rocker that day, I **NEVER** go to parties. Maybe I was deluded enough to consider the possibility that someone would realize that I exist and that it was my birthday too. I don't really know what I was thinking.

I sat down in my little corner of the common room and immersed myself in the book "Dragons" for the millionth time, trying to ignore the loud shouts and clinks of firewhisky bottles around me, trying to concentrate on the book. It didn't work.

"Hey Lily!" Hugo Weasley shouted from across the common room, running over to where Lily Potter stood. I peered over the top of my book to watch the interaction.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he practically screamed, pulling her into a bear hug. I was surprised that her ears had survived.

"H-hey Hugo" Lily replied, flabbergasted. She smiled at him, "Thanks"

They chatted for a while, talking about Quidditch. I was almost tempted to go back to reading my book, I've never understood Quidditch.

Lily surveyed the room and her eyes landed on me, I quickly buried my face in the book I was reading, pretending not to be listening to their conversation. Maybe I wasn't so invisible after all.

"Why is _she_ here?" Lily asked, gesturing at my corner.

Hugo glanced at me "Dunno, I've never seen her before"

"I think she's in Al's year."

"Yeah, Rose would probably know."

"But look at her, she's reading a _book_! Who reads a book at a party?"

"It is a bit weird..." Hugo agreed, but he seemed uninterested.

After a while, Lily went to find her boyfriend, Connor Finnigan, and Hugo went to grab some firewhisky. I closed my book. Was I doing something wrong? Isn't this what people did at parties? I looked around and realized that nobody else was reading. Everyone was getting drunk, dancing, or talking.

Maybe going to this party was bad idea. People were starting to stare at me. I had to do something, I absolutely hated it when people stared at me. I wished Fern was here. She would know what to do.

A boy with messy black hair walked over to me; he must have seen how distressed I was. As he got closer, I realized that he was Albus Potter.

 _Great, now more people are going to stare at me._

"What are you reading?" He asked, green eyes focused on me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, usually people didn't talk to me.

I showed him the cover of my book.

"Oh, I know that one!"

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites"

"Oh," I said, not making eye contact.

"Who's your favorite character?"

"Definitely Lucille"

" Oh yeah, she's cool, but I stopped liking her when she turned out to be an animagus"

"Yeah, that kind of ruined it" I said, looking up from my lap and into his bright green eyes.

"Want some?" he asked, handing me a bottle of firewhisky.

"No" I said, handing the bottle back to him.

"Come on, loosen up!" he teased, he seemed a bit drunk himself.

I glanced at the bottle, it _was_ my birthday, I could enjoy myself a bit.

"Is this what people usually do at parties?" I asked, still unsure about what motivated him to talk to me in the first place.

"Yeah" he flashed me a grin, holding up the firewhisky once again.

I mustered up all of my courage and picked up the bottle, I could be normal for once, it was my birthday after all.

Everything was a blur from then on. I think I talked to Albus for a bit, and at some point I may or may not have kissed him. But all I know for sure is that the next day, I woke up in a dormitory that wasn't my own, and Albus potter was sleeping next to me.

I jumped out of bed, then noticed the fact that I was completely naked.

 _Shit, did I just sleep with Albus Potter?_

 _Did I just have sex?_

I tried to calm myself down and take deep breaths. I managed to find all of my clothes and get dressed as I quietly ran out of the dormitory, trying to ignore the green eyes that were staring at me in shock.

 _It didn't happen, I didn't sleep with Albus Potter!_

I navigated through the maze of drunk bodies littering the floor. I would just pretend this never happened, that's it! I'd forget eventually. It wasn't a big deal.


	2. The Epskei Disaster

It's been several weeks since the party incident and I would like to say that I have been successfully avoiding Albus this whole time. Apart from being his partner in potions class, that is.

I was in the middle of brewing a discoordination drought with Albus (in silence) when a first or second year student came running into the classroom.

"Belby, what do you want?" asked Professor Rain impatiently

"Madam Pomfrey wants to see Ebony Sanders, Professor."

She nodded at me and I stood up and gathered my things, glad for a reason to escape the awkwardness.

"Ahh... Ms. Sanders" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey as she saw me walk through the hospital wing doors. "Your sister is awake"

"She is?!" I asked excitedly, peering over her shoulder hoping to spot Fern.

"Yes, she is. And I think that she will be healthy enough to go back to her classes in a few days."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course" Madam Pomfrey said before walking back over to her office; probably to brew some kind of medicinal potion.

I skipped over to Fern's bed "Fern, you're awake!"

Fern glared at me, her short caramel hair falling into the left side of her face "You pushed me out of a window!" she accused grumpily.

"Not on purpose..." I defended, feeling slightly guilty. " _And_ I was smart enough to cast a cushioning charm afterwords."

"Smart? It barley worked! You put me in the hospital wing for the whole entire month!", she complained, "Think of all the homework I'll have to make up."

"You'll be fine. You're only in fourth year." I said calmly.

"Hmph, You don't deserve the Birthday present I got you." she said handing me a small package wrapped in turquoise paper with a shiny green bow on it.

I tore open the packaging to find a pair of cat-shaped earrings.

"They're mood earrings," she explained, "they change color to match your mood"

"I love them so much Fern!" I exclaimed, and tackled her in a hug. I put the earrings on, and in the corner of my eye I could see that they had turned a pleasant shade of purple.

"What does purple mean?" I asked

"I'm not going to tell you, you'll have to figure it out on your own" she said mysteriously

"You are the worst" I grumbled

I looked down at the silver watch I was wearing, and realized that I was late for Herbology. "Crap, I've got to run. See you!"

I ran into the Herbology classroom, "Sorry I'm late professor" I mumbled as I stumbled over to my seat at the end of the table "That's fine Ebony," Professor Longbottom said paying me little attention. I sighed in relief, I was expecting him to give me a detention. " As I was saying, today we will be focusing on the rare plant, the Epskei Pod. You see Epskei pods are challenging to take care of because of their unusual fear of soil and water, but of course..." I took this as my cue to space out. Professor Longbottom was one of the nicer professors, but when he got really into a lesson, it was always unbearable to listen to. "Now class, I want you to partner up with the person sitting next to you, these will be your new Herbology partners for the rest of the year. Your old pairings were not ideal." He gave Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy a look. "Try to plant at least one Epskei Pod by the end of the lesson, remember to use your dragon hide gloves." I turned around and realized who I was sitting next to. _Great, Just great, more awkward situations._ I ignored him, of course. There was no need to have a conversation with him.

"Professor Longbottom says we'll be partners for the rest of the year, so you might as well try talking to me" he said blatantly, staring at me expectantly.

 _Dammit. He has a good point though._

I stayed silent.

Professor Longbottom handed us two small pods, and Albus went to the supply table, coming back with a small blue pot, maple syrup, and a bucket of sand.

After placing the pod inside it I quietly scooped the sand into the pot, while Albus stared at the table.

"Why did Madam Pomfrey want to see you?"

"Oh, well err, my sister had a head injury for awhile, and she just woke up" I mumbled awkwardly

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah"

 _Why did he care?_

I noticed that the pot was overflowing and hurriedly scooped the extra sand out, hoping Albus didn't notice. I committed myself to the plan of ignoring him for the rest of the class. Unluckily for me, it was a double period.

I stared at a brown spot on the greenhouse's glass walls to give myself something to do that wasn't talking to or thinking about Albus Potter. I was starting to feel a little fatigued.

"Erm...Ebony?" A voice said next to me. I turned around and saw Albus gesturing at the Epskei Pod.

I looked down at what I was doing, and realized that I had nearly drowned our pod in the maple syrup I was supposed to be feeding it with.

He grabbed the pot from my hands (which I later decided was a very smart decision) and glared at me. "Do you _want_ to get a bad grade?"

"No!" I replied curtly

We continued to sit there in an awkward silence, reminiscent of the one in Potions class. The smell of maple syrup and salt was overwhelming, making me feel slightly queasy.

Albus was doing all of the work, not that he said anything about it. I hated not doing the work that I was supposed to, but I wasn't feeling too well so I would probably mess things up. What I hated more than not doing the work was doing it wrong.

After finishing the planting of both of the pods, Albus turned to face me.

He looked like he was going to say something but it was at that moment that I felt a sudden wave of nausea, causing me to promptly throw up on Albus Potter's shoes.

How embarrassing.


End file.
